


The South Pole

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-11
Updated: 1999-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray search for a killer in the South Pole.





	The South Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    This story was written by a ~huge~ Due South fan, my 7 year old daughter,
    who spent three nights writing and re-writing to get it "perfect". 
    
    'Ray' in this story is SRK.  
    
    Comments and/or encouragement ~greatly~ appreciated at.
    
    The South Pole
    by Molly Rossi 
    
    One day, Ray walked over to Fraser's apartment and told him that there
    was a killer loose. 
    
    Fraser was angry. "Why didn't you tell me?", he said.
    
    "I'm sorry. It just happened yesterday."
    
    "So what happened?"
    
    "Well, the killer is named Max and is in the South Pole."
    
    Fraser and Ray went to the South Pole.
    
    The killer, Max, had left a trap because he didn't want to get caught.
    It was a piece of wood over a hole, and if you stepped on the wood, you
    would fall on down the hole and into needles! 
    
    They were walking over the snow when ...
    
    BOOM!
    
    Fraser fell into the trap! 
    
    The needles were shaped like a person and he fell on his back.
    
    Ray worked hard to get Fraser out of the trap and then carried him five
    miles to the hospital. And tell me that isn't fun! 
    
    Fraser rested in the hospital for a week and was getting better. Ray
    went back to catch the killer and was he mad! 
    
    Ray was walking through the snow and he was having a hard time finding
    the killer. Then he heard a dog barking in the wind.
    
    He followed the barking and found that Dief had the killer up against
    a tree! 
    
    The killer Max said, "Stop or I'll shoot!" 
    
    Ray said, "Yeah. I'm so scared."
    
    The killer began to run and Ray shot his gun in the air. The killer stopped
    and Dief moved in growling. 
    
    Ray handcuffed the killer and said, "You're going to jail!"
    
    After Ray and Dief took the killer the prison, they visited Fraser in
    the hospital. He was glad that they were safe. 
    
    ~~~The End~~~


End file.
